glancefandomcom-20200214-history
Glance Wikia:In the past...
2500 years ago, Martin Himmel became the first man on an exo-planet in the year 2774 CE. For 7 years Martin and his crew voyaged across 11 light years to the 4th planet of the Tau-ceti system; a world which had only been studied from a far for centuries. It was the most extravagant expedition ever undertaken by mankind. In those times, long expeditions through space required ancient cosmonauts to sleep in a cryo chamber until such a time that they are close to their point of interest. This method became the most effective means of interstellar travels for centuries. Martin and his crew were the first to ever undertake a journey that required such a mode of transportation. He was said to have been the only crew member to survive the ‘Wake process’ for all the others passed away whilst still in their cryo-chambers a few years after they left the solar system. '' '' “I wailed in anguish at the time I unearthed the fact I was the last member of my crew alive. But the weight of humanities dreams is too leaden a responsibility to allow grief–smite the chance to hope, in completing the task handed to us" Martin then committed himself to completing a mission intended for a crew of 7 individuals and for 2 years alone. He had prior to landing, deployed a few satellites and drones into the planet’s orbit and atmosphere respectively to gather data of the planet’s atmospheric composition and topography. Upon reaching planet side, Martin spent the next several months surveying the new world, using his original landing site as a first clearing and base of operations. Over the next year Martin and his skyplane expeditions to all corners of the new globe discovered a world curiously similar to earth but with no native lifeforms. The atmosphere is breathable but barely so; oxygen levels are at the absolute minimum required for most oxygen breathing creatures. While there is less oxygen here than on earth, there is still more than would be expected of a lifeless primordial world. This led Martin to speculate that there may once have been simple microbial lifeforms present, converting CO2 to oxygen; but that this life may have been out by some unknown sequence of events. Born September 24, 2736 On one of Saturn’s satellite colonies of the British common wealth. The first son to an affluent family, the 93rd richest in the solar system in those ages who made their fortune in 2666 when his ancestor, Rufus Himmel organized an interplanetary space race’ from the earth to the moon as away to commemorate the 1000 years anniversary of the Great London fire. At the age of 17 martin was sent to earth by his father to study meta economics in order to become a proficient mind to numerous astro corporations as heir to Himmel industries. but after 5 years he succumbed to all the pressures and frustrations that escorts such an ordeal and at 22 decided to drop out and chase his childhood dream career as a Hypernaut. and by the age 27 was selected to take part in the first extrasolar expedition program. Martin had spent about 4 years on the new planet when one day, his Main computer alerted him to a transmission coming from beyond the New system. Its from back home, messages relayed from the outer sol system government in response to the broadcast he sent back home upon arrival and a string of messages to match the amount of data from his discoveries, relayed ever since. They explained that a few years after He and all other members of his expedition had left the sol system, the program’s command centre received reports from the expedition vessel’s main computer detailing errors that occurred leading to the death of a crew member whilst still in his cryo-cradle.It Had to do with managing the human metabolism in those kinds of extreme conditions. Shortly after, they receive simultaneous reports of 4 other crew members dying of similar circumstances….After the last incident, the outer government pretty much abandoned the expedition and decided to start afresh, preparing to send another party seeing as the first was lost or was about to be completely. And they were right, a few years later, report came in alerting, Shimura Hanzo died of the same conditions as the first 4 individuals, leaving martin as the last Crew member alive. The just as expected Martin, the last crew member alive to sooner or later, die from Identical order. But what they did not expect at all, was for martin to live long enough to even survive the ‘wake process’ not only that but manning an expedition for 7 so far away from home. He was more alone than he had ever imagined. To Martins joy when he also received transmission of a second larger Expedition party of over 1000 individuals, that left the solar system thanks to data he has been transmitting back home, and will arrive at his location on the new planet within a few of years. While this was Good news to him, he however, definitely did not have enough supplies to last that duration. Er hat bin living like a cosmic version ofRobinson Crusoe for the past few years. He was able to construct a suitable habitat and domed biospheres to conduct research and experiments under earth like conditions at his base of operations. Using flora brought from earth and even going as far as to conduct chemical experiments on composition samples of the planets native soil, transmuting it into a formation capable of supporting plant life on the new world, even food crop. These were incredible resourceful innovative breakthroughs for a civilization discovered by one man out of sheer necessity and determination and has been pioneering breakthroughs in terraformation to this day. When the Second expedition party arrived on the planet, they found an atmosphere just as martin had described. They found his base of operation and at cliff nearby, the grave of the 6 other crew members all buried still in there cryo-cradles, to now serve as a cryo-tomb. Martin however was still yet to be found. Fleets of skyplanes scatter in all directions from the main carrier ship to explore locations detailed or mentioned as beneficial. Not hoping for the worst to have happened, the search for martin continues on a planet wide scale. Shortly after wards, he was found. He jumped back into his cryo-cradle as a last resort to maximize his chances of survival seeing as his supplies and resources depleted a few years prior to the second party’s arrival. He has been in the for 3 years. An attempt to have martin undergo the wake process again was made almost immediately after he was found. Loe and behold, his eyes opened, and he gazed upon another individual, the first in a long long time, and he was content. The new crew were so glad to have found martin still alive after years of solitude and exposure to an alien atmosphere and gravity, and soon more and more crew members began to gather around him as he was place in a life support chamber to monitor his fragile health. He was taking into a facility aboard the carrier ship, where he was gradually nurtured back to better conditions as entering the cryo cradle for a second time was bound to take a toll on a middle aged human. Everyday members the new arrivals would come and pay there respects to the frontiersman. He talked about his how he passed some time buy taking long expeditions, drawing and naming landscapes that inspire him and how it made him feel serene and fulfilled. He also gave some insight as to how the planet’s atmosphere could be more fine tuned to accommodate all oxygen breathing species.Martin died a few weeks a later when the levy on his metabolism from getting in the cryo-cradle for a second time, at the age of 45 after spending 7 years alone on a world far from home. His lost was greatly morned, he was buried at the every edge of the cliff, next to his former comrades, A place now known as the heroes edge, the monument of Freedom’s gratitude was erected on the same location about a century later to honour Martin’s resolve, his crew’s sacrifice and to signify humankind's first step into frontiers of Expanse. The Planet was then named ‘Himmel' after martins last names which, compatible enough is ancient germanic for ‘sky’. As the atmospheric composition is just as thick as earth’s but with oxygen percentage of little over 11%, 21% carbon dioxide, 69% nitrogen and 1% other minor gases. The temperature is just warm enough for water to remain liquid. Stationing Colossal Equipments on strategic lakes numbered across the planets surface to convert the chemical constituents of the lake to mineral rich clean drinking H2O water.